Scorpina
Scorpina is a human-scorpion hybrid and is one of Rita Repulsa's most ruthless and dangerous minions aside from Goldar. Though the Scorpina/Goldar relationship in MMPR is significantly less developed than the Grifforzer/Lamie relationship of its Japanese counterpart, Goldar and Scorpina have shown affection toward each other, where Goldar is shown to be protective of her. She has a human form (a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair wearing a somewhat tight golden scorpion armor) but has a hideous scorpion monster form when Rita makes her gigantic. Like Goldar, she often engages in giant battles with the zords if she monster or device was already destroyed by the small rangers. Very little is actually known about Scorpina. Her first appearance was in the Green with Evil story arc. She is an old friend of Rita Repulsa, and according to Squatt and Baboo, did horrible things. Much like Goldar, she would often square off against Jason when sent to battle the Rangers and overpowered them with relative ease. Scorpina has a boomerang like sword she used to attack the Rangers with. When in giant form, she loses any human appearance and often fights alongside Goldar. Scorpina once used her pet silkworm to fight the Power Rangers. Her personality is very cold and calculating compared to most season one villains, although she has moments of being less serious than Goldar, but despite that is seen almost always smiling (at least in her human form), even in battle. She also created a monster called the Rockstar. In "The Mutiny, Part 1" at the start of the second season, Scorpina is seen among Rita's group. When Lord Zedd arrives and causes the palace to shake, Scorpina is seen going to help Rita who has just fallen to the ground. She then disappears after Zedd punished Rita for her failure by shrinking her and casting her away in a space dumpster. Though Scorpina's disappearance was unexplained, it was presumed she didn't want to work for Lord Zedd after what he did to Rita and kept her distance. She later resurfaces in "Goldar's Vice Versa", as a favor for Goldar. Scorpina has one chance to defeat the Rangers by Lord Zedd. To accomplish this, she poses as a human girl named Sabrina to try to ensnare Adam Park and turn him against his friends. This failed and Scorpina found a rivalry in Aisha, who suspected her from the start due to her rudeness with her and the other rangers. Revealing herself as Scorpina, she was forced to take both of them hostage, though the other Rangers arrived in time to save them. Unlike the last time, she squares off with Aisha, partially due to being foiled. She even grows to giant-size and battles the Thunder Megazord, with her and Goldar showing improved abilities all around (such as being unfazed by the Thunder Megazord finisher) but soon retreats after being overwhelmed by the new and improved Zords herself (particularly the Thunder Ultrazord). This was her last appearance due to being unable to secure the actress for another appearance (which she was supposed to make in a three-parter called "Honey I Shrunk The Rangers"). Scorpina was played by Ami Kawai in Zyuranger footage and was voiced by Wendee Lee. The American actress who later portrayed her in both "The Mutiny, part 1" and "Goldar's Vice-Versa" was Sabrina Lu. Category:Villians Category:Power Rangers Category:Main Characters